Silent Screaming
by IComealiveAtnight
Summary: Chris and his brother tag team Tom. Literally just smut. Written for Velociraptor-hands.


Tom's breath hitched when he saw them both watching him. He could admit to himself that he'd wanted this from at least Chris, but he wasn't so sure about Chris' brother. Liam was attractive like Chris, but Tom wasn't one to have sex with strangers. And Liam certainly wasn't a close friend like Chris.

But he didn't seem to have a choice here. He was tied naked to a bed with a ball gag in his mouth and a cock ring clamping down on his aching erection. They'd caught him off guard and he was paying for it. And he was finding that he didn't mind all that much.

But they were staring at him, standing close and Tom could see their lips move, but didn't hear anything. He shuddered, thinking about what they could be plotting. Chris smirked.

"Getting excited, Tom?" he said breezily, reaching up to run his large hand through his brother's hair. Oh no. No. Chris couldn't possibly know about.. that. Tom flinched as his cock twitched and Chris' smirk grew. "I found this file hidden on your laptop. Well, you tried to hide it. But putting folders into more folders generally catches the eye. We aren't twins, but I'd say we were close enough for your.. tastes." Liam eyed Tom as he moved close to his brother and licked a long line up Chris' neck. Tom closed his eyes, trying not to moan. It was his biggest kink and they were cruel to exploit it like this.

Chris growled. "Don't you dare. You open your eyes or you won't be coming at all tonight." Tom let out a long breath and opened his eyes, gasping around the gag when he saw Chris kiss his brother, curling those damned attractive hands in Liam's hair. He moaned. His cocked ached even more just at the sight at them. Chris was doing something with his damned quick tongue and Liam was making tiny delicious noises and fuck Tom _whined_. And then Chris' stupid gorgeous eyes were on him as he wrecked his brother right in front of him.

"Chris." Liam gasped, tilting his head back as his brother marked his neck possessively, Liam's fingers clenching in Chris' shirt. Tom was panting now, his hips rutting up mindlessly. There were tears in his eyes and he hadn't even been touched yet.

"Liam." Chris said, his voice low and dark in a way that made both Tom and Liam shudder. "Prepare him for us." he ordered.

Liam was on Tom fast, his hands moving everywhere, feeling Tom for all he was worth. Tom whimpered and arched into the touch, desperate for anything.

"Liam." Chris growled warningly. The youngest of the three pouted, getting off Tom and getting to work on Tom's tight entrance. Tom twitched at the light touches, clenching and unclenching his hands. _Please please, _He begged mentally, whimpering. Finally, Liam breached him and Tom arched up, his abdominal muscles quivering.

"Pretty." the youngest said, working his finger in to the knuckle. Chris was watching approvingly, his dark and hungry look contrasting with his usual bright and happy Thor appearance. Tom panted, drooling around the gag. He felt overstimulated already and he couldn't stay still.

It seemed like forever before Liam pushed in another finger. Tom arched up and made a strangled sound, the burning sensation much more pleasurable then painful. The youngest was scissoring his fingers, apparently having used up all his patience. Tom felt delirious by the time Liam was finished, his cock flushed red and leaking on his stomach.

"He's done, Chris." The older brother smirked, petting Liam's head. The younger purred at the attention, leaning into Chris' touch.

"I'll take him first." Chris said, pushing him gently out of his way. Tom whimpered. Chris was naked now, Liam moving to be the same. The older brother stroked himself before lining up with Tom's twitching entrance.

Chris was big. Bigger then Liam's four fingers could ever stretch him. Long and with just enough girth to put the Mjolnir prop to shame. Tom shuddered before he was even breached, whimpering pathetically. A harsh slap and Tom's lust-addled mind suddenly sharpened with shock.

"I didn't gag you for you to make noise." he growled and Tom's body quivered. Chris was primal here, pure dominant alpha male and Tom couldn't _not_ submit to him. He stayed quiet as best he could, begging in his mind and with his eyes to just touch him or something, god, he needed something or he'd go insane.

Liam watched with interest, stroking his own cock lazily. Chris didn't seem to care.

And then Tom was suddenly breached and he threw his head back, his spine arching as he opened his mouth wider in a silent scream. Too much and not enough and fuck Chris needed to fucking move and Tom tried to wiggle his hips to tell him but Chris pinned him, refusing to oblige him. Tom whined and Chris slapped his hard, drawing out a small yelp. Tom's cock twitched and it hurt.

"Quiet." Chris said, pushing in deeper. Tom felt like he would be taken apart if he moved at all, holding back a sob when he found Chris wasn't even all the way in. "You can take it."

Tom threw his head to the side, trying hard not to whine. Too much sensation and god Tom's head was spinning and oh fuck Chris was so deep and he hadn't bottomed out yet. Tom was heaving, crying quietly as Chris finally met Tom's ass with his hips, the larger man letting out a groan. Tom's hands were cramping from clutching at the sheets so hard, but he didn't dare let go, the soft bed clothes the only thing grounding him.

"Liam.." Chris rumbled, giving his brother a look. Liam nodded and knelt beside him, working his fingers back into Tom next to his brother's hard cock. Tom gasped and twitched his hips up, fighting back a moan. His stomach was soaked with his own precome. Liam eventually stretched Tom wide enough to accommodate both men and Tom was wrecked already, his chest heaving as he just lay there and take it, sobbing quietly and twitching when either of them touched somewhere sensitive. Chris petted his chest approvingly. "That's it. You just lay there and take it. Good bitch." he growled.

Tom wasn't sure how either of them maintained such good control with both so deep inside him. He didn't really care at the time either. They hadn't moved yet, and Tom wasn't sure if he wanted them to, feeling so full he was afraid he'd break if they did.

Chris kissed Liam again, dragging a weak moan from Tom. He watched them, his dick twitching painfully. And then Chris _moved_. Tom choked and Chris thrusted again, Liam following the movement. White flashed behind Tom's eyes and he nearly screamed with pleasure as they bucked in one after the other, Tom sobbing, completely wrecked, his cock leaking again, so fucking close but the cock ring is a hard presence on him, almost burning and fuck he clawed at the sheets as they fucked him open wide, biting at the gag.

Liam came first, stuffing Tom full with his seed as Chris kept pounding into him and Tom would've came multiple times before either of the brothers but his cock was kept an angry red, swollen and leaking still against his stomach. Chris came hard after a while, bucking deep inside Tom with a long moan. Tom whimpered, tugging at his binds, twitching and desperate to come.

Chris took a few minuted to recover before taking the ring off of him, earning a whimper from Tom, who exploded with a sob, come spattering up Tom and Chris' stomachs. Tom laid there twitching, too spent to move. Chris gave him a gentle kiss after removing the gag, settling beside him. Liam found a place on the other side of Tom, combing his fingers through Tom's hair. Chris ran his hand up Tom's stomach, stopping at his chest and just letting his hand stay there.

"I love you Tom." Chris said, brushing a whiskery kiss on Tom's lips. The eldest of the three smiled and kissed back lazily, turning his head to kiss Liam too.

"Love you too." he said softly.


End file.
